New Memories
by Kriistii-G29
Summary: Una serie de One-Shots de la nueva vida a la que se enfrentan Booth and Bones.
1. Chapter 1

_Si, soy yo y no una alucinación, al fin he vuelto despues de vairos meses sin subir alguna nueva historia. Y todo se debe, a que no tenia tiempo para FF gracias a la escuela, fue un semestre muy pesado y el que sigue promete mas de lo mismo; o y tambien mi pequeña musa decidió escabullirse e irse de vacaciones (y lo peor del caso no me llevo xD) y volvia en los peores momentos, como cuando no tenia un lugar en donde escribir al menos la idea. Por cierto Feliz año nuevo, bastante tarde pero aun estamos en enero. _

_Pero por lo pronto aqui estoy con una nueva histiora, mas bien un One-shoot; que se podrian convertir en varios. Por lo pronto solo tengo escrito este, pero mi musa aun anda rondando por aqui, asi que espero pronto salga algo nuevo. Aqui lo dejo y disfruten, nos seguimos leyendo._

_****DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios, pertenecen a los productores Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson y de Kathy Reichs. Siendo la cadena televisora FOX dueña del copyright.****_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándolos a los primeros rayos de sol que comenzaban a colarse entre las cortinas. Volvió a cerrarlos y Se removió un poco entre las sabanas para volver a acomodarse y dormir un poco más, solo tenia 3 horas de haberse acostado, simplemente estaba agotada. Estiro el brazo hacia su lado izquierdo de la cama y no había nada allí, se estiro un poco mas hasta que su mano toco la orilla del colchón, pero no se encontraba ningún cuerpo en ese lado del colchón.<p>

El cuerpo perfectamente esculpido por el ejercicio no se encontraba ahí, como ya era costumbre todas las mañanas desde hace 8 meses. La sabana aun liberaba tenuemente calor humano, no debería estar muy lejos. Giro sobre su cuerpo hasta volver acomodarse, y seguir durmiendo pero algo llamo su atención. El reloj marcaba las 7:45 de la mañana y Christine aun no había llorado pidiendo su alimento. La pequeña bebe llevaba un poco mas de 4 horas seguidas dormida. Sin alterarse y guiada por Su recién estrenado instinto maternal se levanto de la cama a regañadientes.

Como la científica que era y como lo había descubierto desde hace 22 días, su hija no tardaría en levantarse y llorar para pedir alimento. El que llevara mas de las acostumbradas 3 horas dormida era todo un récord. Tomo la bata que se encontraba colgada en el respaldo de una silla y se la coloco encima del camisón que llevaba. Caminaba lentamente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertarla si es que aun seguía dormida. Llego a la puerta que anunciaba el cuarto de la bebe, que se encontraba entrecerrada. Con su mano empujo lentamente la puerta para abrirla.

Y ahí estaba, la persona que faltaba en su cama al despertar con la niña en brazos. Booth sin percatarse de su presencia, se movía y mecía lentamente al ritmo de una canción de cuna que el tarareaba, buscando así tranquilizar a la pequeña que tenia en brazos. Brennan avanzo dos pasos, pero las palabras que Booth dedicaba a su pequeña la detuvieron por un instante.

-Qué hermosa eres Princesa, mi princesa - decía Booth en un tono lleno de orgullo y ternura a ala vez. - sabes? Tu mami y yo te amamos mucho. Eres la personita mas importante en nuestra vida.

La pequeña niña de poco menos de un mes de nacida, se encontraba embelesada con las palabras y voz de su padre. Aunque era tonto pensarlo, parecía que le entendía y le prestaba atención. Unos enormes ojos cafés aun tenían el rastro de una pequeña lagrima antes derramada, miraban fijamente el rostro de Booth, mientras de vez en cuando su diminuta boca se abrió para dar un gran bostezo

- anda, duerme un poco mas pequeña. Mami necesita descansar un poco mas - la pequeña simplemente observaba a su padre entre bostezo y bostezo.

- Un poco mas hermosa - Booth soltó un gran bostezo y camino hacia la mecedora que se encontraba en la habitación, seguía dándole la espalda a la puerta. Comenzó de nuevo a tararear la canción de cuna.

Brennan simplemente observaba la imagen desde la puerta, nunca había dudado de Booth como padre y como pareja. Pero estos pequeños detalles eran los que le demostraban que adjetivos como ejemplar, maravilloso y excelente le quedaban simplemente cortos. El era la persona correcta con la cual compartir esta etapa de su vida, la cual ella tanto tiempo se había negado y si no fuera por él, seguiría negándose. El tener una pareja estable nunca había cruzado por su mente antes de conocerlo a el, y mucho menos en tener un hijo. Pero ahora todo eso era parte de su rutina diaria.

Avanzo lentamente los pocos pasos que la separaban de la mecedora y rodeo por la espalda el cuello de Booth, generando en el un pequeño sobresalto, que hizo que por instinto abrazara aun mas a la pequeña a su pecho.

- Lo siento, ¿te desperté? - le susurró al oído al agente para después dar un pequeño beso en el cuello de este.

- algo por el estilo - Dijo el agente con una sonrisa en la cara - pero que mejor manera de dar los buenos días.

La doctora se abrazo mas a el, giro su cabeza para poder darle un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días - termino por decir con una enorme sonrisa en el bello rostro, mientras sus ojos azules le sostenían la mirada a los ojos color chocolate que le observaban con una mirada llena de amor. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rojizo tras la intensidad de la mirada, aunque no era ninguna inexperta en dar besos, si lo era en cuanto a temas de amor se trataba. En muy poco tiempo se había abierto completamente a dos formas nuevas, para ella, de amar. Como pareja y como madre. Y esto aun le causaba esos pequeños momentos en los que se volvía completamente vulnerable ante Booth.

Con las mejillas aun rosadas, giro la vista hacia su pequeña niña que dormitaba entre los brazos y el pecho de su padre.

- Me encanta que aun causo esas pequeñas reacciones en ti - ahora era el agente quien le susurraba al oído a Brennan, en un tono lleno de orgullo, haciendo que la doctora soltara un pequeña risa y sonrojándose aun mas - hace que te veas aun mas hermosa de lo que ya eres.

Soltó el cuello de Booth y rodeo la mecedora, hasta quedar enfrenta de el. Con cuidado retiro a la bebe de los brazos de su padre, la pequeña se removió un poco sin abrir los ojos y arrullada en los brazos de su madre, volvió a dormir. Brennan cuidadosamente la coloco en la cuna y le coloco la sabana para cubrirla del fresco de la mañana. se quedo parada a lado de la cuna observándola dormir. Booth le rodeo la cintura con sus fornidos brazos y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de la antropóloga, esta sonrío y cerrando los ojos, recargo su cabeza en la de Booth.

-Ven - le dijo Booth mientras la guiaba a hacia la mecedora. La sentó en sus piernas y Brennan rápidamente encontró su lugar en el pecho del parecía arullarla, la mecedora se movía lentamente y unas de sus manos acariciaba constantemente la cabellera de Brennan.

Y lejos de incomodarla, ese pequeño gesto le gusto. Su vida ahora estaba llena de pequeños y grandes momentos como este; que ante los ojos de cualquier otra persona pueden parecer insignificantes, pero para ella lo eran todo. Los pocos recuerdos que tenia de una familia, con el tiempo su mente los había ido bloqueando como una forma de protegerla.

Ahora ella comenzaba a formar sus propias memorias de una familia, una familia que nunca había pensado tener y que ahora no se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Le aprecian lejanos los días en los que cubría con capas y capas de trabajo sus sentimientos hacia Booth para evitar ser lastimada.

Ahora todo era diferente, su vida era diferente. Nuevas costumbres, nuevas memorias, una nueva vida.

Levanto la cabeza hacia Booth, se le quedo mirando mientras este parecía dormir. Acerco sus labios al oído del agente y le susurro un sencillo - Gracias

El agente simplemente ensancho la sonrisa que ya tenia en la cara y acerco más el cuerpo de Brennan al suyo. Y ella se dejo hacer, sabia que él había entendido el por que de su agradecimiento, a el no tenia que explicarle nada el la entendía, y aunque aun era raro para ella no tener que explicarse. Todo era parte de las nuevas costumbres, que con el tiempo solo serian eso. Costumbres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_


	2. Canción de Cuna

_Se que no tengo perdón de Dios, me he echado un hiatus mas grande que el de Bones, pero entre la escuela y diversas situaciones no habia podido entrar a Fanfiction. Este One-shot lleva como 3 semanas en mi celular, en el cual parecia muy largo, pero ya viendo en la computadora es realmente corto. Es realmente tierno, y no lo podia sacar de mi cabeza asi que aqui se los dejo. _

Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencinado pertenecen a la cadena televisiva Fox Broadcasting. Basado en la serie televisiva Bones, creado por Hart Hanson y todo su grupo de productores; basados en los libros de Kathy Reichs

* * *

><p>En cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa y escucho todo en silencio supo que no debía hacer ruido, seguramente Brennan estaría intentando dormir a Christine o ya lo había conseguido. Dejo el saco en el armario y abrió la caja fuerte que estaba ahí escondida y guardo su pistola. Con mucho cuidado y esquivando el escalón que rechinaba subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de la bebé donde encontró a Brennan rendida y dormida en la mecedora con Christine más que despierta jugando con el cabello de su madre. Booth tomo en brazos a la bebe y dio un beso en la frente a Brennan intentando no despertarla y salió del cuarto.<p>

Oo-oO

Abrió los ojos después de percibir el aroma de Booth en su nariz y sonrío, estiro sus brazos y en cuanto iba a levantarse de la incómoda mecedora, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía a Christine en sus brazos y tampoco se encontraba en su cuna.

Salió del cuarto en busca de Booth, escucho música proveniente de la planta baja. Camino siendo guiada por la música, y poco a poco iba identificando la canción que sonaba una y otra vez.

Entro a la sala; el lugar donde provenía la música, y encontró a Booth con Christine dormida en brazos moviéndose lentamente alrededor de la sala; Y de fondo sonaba ''hot blooded''

-¿cómo es que la duermes con este tipo de música? - pregunto Brennan un tanto alarmada apagando el reproductor de música - los libros dicen que no debes dormirla con este tipo de música. Alteras su sistema nervioso.

- Bones, ya está dormida; en cuanto empezó a escuchar la canción empezó a bostezar y cerrar los ojos.

Brennan mantenía la cara de madre preocupada y enojada, pero el solo pensar que su hija había quedado dormida en brazos de Booth con ''su canción'' de fondo le generaba un extraña sensación.

-Sabes, es nuestra canción - le decía Booth con un susurro, mientras encendía nuevamente el estéreo con un volumen considerablemente más bajo.

- Sí, es nuestra canción - Brennan no se pudo resistir mas y soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Booth y a su pequeña hija en brazos - pero eso no significa que esté bien que Christine se duerma escuchándola. No es una canción de cuna apropiada.

- Como no va a ser apropiada, es Foreigner - Brennan lo miro con cara desaprobadora mientras tomaba en brazos a Christine.

-Me sorprende que teniendo más experiencia en la paternidad, digas ese tipo de cosas - Brennan se encamino hacia las escaleras para llevar a la pequeña a su cuna.

-Por eso mismo lo digo - Booth la abrazo por la espalda, dándole un beso en el cuello y hablándole al oído - no pasa nada que si de vez en cuando se duerme escuchando ese tipo de música. Y lo mejor de todo que es con nuestra canción con la que se duerme.

Soltó a Brennan y esta subió la escaleras, al llegar al pequeño descanso que había a la mitad de las escaleras volteo hacia Booth

-Y mejor canción de cuna no pudo elegir - ya con una sonrisa en la cara subió el tramo de escaleras que faltaba y se perdió tras la puerta del cuarto de la bebe.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Review?<strong>

****P.D: estoy trabajando en un nuevo long-fic, el prologo esta listo, pero no quiero publicar nada, hasta tener dos o tres capitulos de respaldo, no se cuanto tiempo mas mi musa vaya a estar en modo bondadoso. Solo se los digo, para que sepan que aun hay mucha de esta imaginacion loca que hay en mi cabezita.


End file.
